


Aces High

by Tindomiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Time, Hurt Kylo Ren, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt Rey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomiel/pseuds/Tindomiel
Summary: Мы — та искра из которой возродится пламя.





	Aces High

Рей узнаёт этого мужчину за секунду до того, как он подходит к ней и впервые представляется. Однажды они уже пересекались на базе Сопротивления на Ди’Куар — Рей хорошо запоминает лица — особенно лица таких неоднозначных людей как По Дэмерон. Теперь она понимает, почему не рвалась знакомиться с другом Финна, когда была возможность. Неоднозначность смущает.

— Привет. Я По, — он протягивает руку и тепло улыбается.

— Да-да. Знакомое имя. Так значит, ты — По Дэмерон, пилот Х-винга. Я Рей, — она тоже расплывается в улыбке, мгновенно попадая под его тотальное влияние.

— Я знаю, — всего пару мгновений он крепко держит её руку, смотрит прямо в глаза и это действует, как гипноз. — Извини, мне нужно вернуться к генералу Органа. Мы обязательно должны поговорить позже, — торопливо добавляет По.

Он произносит дежурную фразу c таким искренним напором, что Рей кивает против своей воли. Дэмерон просто не даёт ни секунды, чтобы подумать или отказаться.

 _Лидер._ В этом вся его суть. Такие личности обладают собственной «гравитацией», притягивая всех вокруг, хотят они этого или нет. И только когда они отдаляются, можно свободно вздохнуть. Что Рей и делает, оставшись наедине с БиБи-8.

— Это и есть твой хозяин, дружок? — улыбается она дроиду и тот радостно свистит в ответ.

На борту фрахтовика слишком много народу и слишком мало места. Но так даже лучше. Реальные голоса заглушают то, что ей сейчас не хотелось бы слышать. Рана свежа и разочарование ещё болит. Нельзя позволять кипящей ярости на другом конце невидимой нити добраться до её сознания. Может быть, позже… но только не сейчас.

***

  
На новой «старой» базе, доставшейся Сопротивлению в наследство от Союза повстанцев, угнетающе пусто. Эвакуация с Ди’Куар стоила сотен жизней и, чтобы восполнить силы, понадобится время, много времени. Рей понимает всё это, но с некоторых пор ожидание даётся ей слишком тяжело. Она посвятила этому бессмысленному занятию большую часть своей жизни и теперь сыта им по горло.  
  
Утешает лишь то, что теперь она ждёт не одна.  
  
Здесь есть Финн. И Роуз. Лея. Даже БиБи-8 частенько сопровождает её во время тренировок на берегу озера.  
  
Но кое-кто одинок, как никогда прежде. Рей нашла друзей — новую семью. А его безраздельная власть привлекает лишь сладкоголосых подхалимов и затаившихся врагов. И он прекрасно это понимает. Он осознанно платит свою цену. Но ему и этого мало.  
  
Он пытается связаться с ней уже через пару недель после битвы на Крейте. Он пытается сломать стену контроля, он требует ответа, потом _просит_. Но Рей хорошо усвоила горький урок.  
  
Ночью сдерживать связь тяжелее всего. Усталость подрывает самоконтроль и Рену почти удаётся достучаться до неё. Поэтому Рей перебирается жить на борт Сокола. Он ненавидит этот корабль всем сердцем. Ему больно видеть её там. И это её спасение.  
  


***

  
Рей изредка приходит на взлётную полосу, где оставшиеся пилоты своими силами восстанавливают истребители, потрёпанные, наверное, ещё имперским флотом. Она помогает в ремонте, хоть и не верит, что эти развалины способны противостоять даже подбитому ТАЙ-файтеру.  
  
Разборка и сборка мелких деталей похожа на медитацию — это занимает руки и очищает мысли. Рей с удовольствием проводит всё утро в кабине старенького Х-винга, пока её не отвлекает взволнованный свист БиБи-8 где-то внизу.  
  
— Я занята, малыш. У тебя что-то важное? — спрашивает она, подсоединяя тонкий проводок к контакту на панели.  
  
— Не сказал бы, что очень важное… — доносится снизу, и Рей промахивается всего на миллиметр, получая колючий разряд электричества на кончики пальцев. — Это По, кстати говоря.  
  
Да. Она уже поняла, кто это, поэтому и обожглась.  
  
— Я сейчас, — отзывается Рей и, отключив ток, выбирается из кабины.  
  
Она переходит на крыло и собирается спрыгнуть, но По протягивает ей руку.  
  
— Не нужно… — пытается возразить она, а он вдруг бесцеремонно тянет её на себя и, ловко подхватив за талию, бережно ставит на землю. — Я бы и сама… Высота не проблема, — невнятно объясняет Рей, только потом понимая, что вцепилась в его плечи, оставив масляные отпечатки на оранжевом комбинезоне.  
  
— Ах, да. _Джедаи_ , — улыбается По.  
  
— Мусорщица, — хмурясь, уточняет Рей. — Может уже...  
  
— Да, — он быстро отпускает её и отступает на безопасное расстояние. — Извини. Просто внешность, как-то не вяжется с силой и… В общем, извини, — выдыхает он наконец и снова смотрит Рей в глаза. — Мы толком не общались после прибытия сюда. Это странно, потому что нам явно есть, что обсудить.  
  
«Ничего странного, если пытаешься кого-то избегать», — с удивлением думает Рей. Она впервые чётко формулирует эту мысль. Но почему она избегает его? Наверное, потому что По всегда излучает безграничное дружелюбие, заставляя её теряться и выглядеть глупо.  
  
Дружелюбие — это не то, что Рей часто приходилось видеть в жизни.  
  
— Откуда ты узнал, где меня искать? — спрашивает она с подозрением.  
  
— Тут такое дело. Я почти всегда знаю, где тебя искать, — нехотя признаётся Дэмерон, проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
— Маленький шпион, — фыркает Рей и БиБи-8 откатывается назад, прячась за ногами хозяина. — Я доверяла тебе, предатель, — она хмурится и качает головой.  
  
— Не ругай его, — вступается По. — БиБи очень привязался к тебе. Он многое мне рассказал о своих приключениях на Джакку и Такодане. Это одна из причин, почему я хотел увидеть тебя и лично поблагодарить.  
  
— Не нужно, — Рей опускает взгляд на свои руки со следами машинного масла и тут же прячет их за спиной. — БиБи-8 отличный маленький дроид. Я бы никогда не бросила его в беде. До этого момента, — она одаривает его строгим взглядом и тот снова прячется, вызывая улыбку у По.  
  
Неловкое молчание затягивается. Рей чувствует, что щёки начинают предательски гореть. Её навыки общения просто ужасны и этот пронзительный взгляд в упор отнюдь не способствует их улучшению.  
  
— БиБи говорил, ты не только отличный пилот, но и хороший механик, — Дэмерон стучит ладонью по обшивке крыла, словно это крыло любимого питомца. — Думаешь, этот антиквариат ещё полетает?  
  
— Я бы особо не надеялась, — вздыхает Рей, практически расписываясь в том, что зря тратит своё время.  
  
— Знаешь, здесь лучше вслух такого не произносить, — лукаво усмехается По. Она вопросительно приподнимает бровь. — Надежда — это религия Сопротивления. К тому же, — он понижает голос и оглядывается по сторонам. — Ты не можешь быть уверена, что эта ересь не дойдёт до ушей генерала Органы.  
  
— Очень смешно, — хмыкает Рей, расслабляя плечи. — Но, боюсь, суровая правда в том, что этот мусор развалится в воздухе, если вообще сумеет взлететь, разумеется.  
  
— Это звучит, как вызов, — прищуривается По. — БиБи-8, я ведь не ослышался? Это звучало как вызов? — дроид с опаской что-то прогудел в ответ. — Так и думал. Ничего не планируй на вечер, Рей, — он шагает к ней, снова нарушая личное пространство, и кладёт руку на её плечо, словно они дружат всю жизнь. — Сегодня тебя ждёт мастер-класс.  
  
— Но мне не нужен… — пытается возразить Рей, когда По уже проходит мимо. — … мастер-класс, — заканчивает она, провожая его хмурым взглядом. — Твой хозяин явно не умеет принимать отказы, — вздыхает она, обратив своё внимание на БиБи. Откатившись подальше, дроид издаёт очередь высоких сигналов и спешит вслед за Дэмероном.  
  


***

  
Предложение По (впрочем, это было и не предложение вовсе) беспокоит Рей. Она придумывает сотню причин, чтобы отказаться от этой затеи. В её планы не входит умирать под обломками древнего истребителя. И она уж точно не мечтает проводить время с человеком, способным очаровать даже бетонный столб. Такие помехи ей ни к чему, когда на кон поставлена судьба галактики.  
  
Но ближе к вечеру настроение постепенно меняется. Скука давит так, что не вздохнуть, и перспектива разбавить кровь адреналином становится всё более заманчивой.  
  
Когда Рей кажется, что По забыл и всё отменилось, снаружи корабля доносится металлический стук. Она спускается по рампе, держась так, будто уже и не ждала его появления.  
  
— Готова? — улыбается По, меряя её своим слишком проницательным тёмным взглядом.  
  
— А Финна разве не будет? — настороженно спрашивает Рей. Она тоже рассматривает его, отмечая, что для прогулочного полёта коммáндер почему-то выбрал повседневную одежду. Ну что за позёрство?  
  
— Нет, сегодня только мы вдвоём, — отвечает По, будто нарочно подбирая слова, чтобы её смутить. — Финн отличный парень, но с его навыками пилотирования… В общем, у нас слишком мало боеспособных единиц, чтобы научить его летать. Только не говори братишке, что я так сказал, — быстро добавляет он.  
  
— Не скажу, — Рей давится смешком.  
  
На лётном поле их ждут два истребителя с заранее поднятыми стёклами кабин. И сердце Рей начинает биться быстрее. Старые или нет, эти машины всё равно вызывают благоговейный трепет, вырисовываясь на фоне звёздного неба. _Легендарные Х-винги_.  
  
— Летала на таких? — спрашивает По, беря в руки шлем пилота. Рей отрицательно качает головой и тянется за шлемом. — Нет, позволь мне. Для этого нужна сноровка. Опыт, понимаешь? — дразнит он.  
  
— У меня был такой на Джак… — пытается сказать Рей, но Дэмерон, как всегда, не слышит возражений. И вот их уже разделяет тонкая перегородка из жёлтого стекла. — Хм, спасибо, конечно, но я справилась бы сама.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — криво улыбается он. — Выглядишь очень…  
  
— Смешно?  
  
— У меня на уме было другое слово, — смеётся По и Рей чуть не сливается цветом с красными полосами на шлеме. — Подсадить? — он откровенно издевается.  
  
— Нет! — резко отвечает она и мигом взбирается наверх, слыша его тихий смех за спиной.  
  
— Канал связи настроен. Буду рад помочь, Рей, — бросает он, спеша к своему Х-вингу.  
  
— Конечно, рад, — ворчит Рей себе под нос, устраиваясь в кресле пилота. — Спасибо, что не усадил к себе в кабину.  
  
— Можем попробовать, — вдруг раздаётся из динамиков в шлеме. Рей зажмуривается, сгорая от стыда. — Но, к сожалению, места на двоих действительно маловато, — По с трудом сдерживает очередной приступ смеха.  
  
Прекрасно. Просто замечательно. Завтра об этом узнает Финн и будет подкалывать её до конца своих дней.  
  
Сквозь истребитель и тело Рей проходит волна дрожи, когда По запускает свои двигатели. Она запускает свои и добавляет мощности. Да, это именно то, чего ей так не хватало: звуки, вибрация, огни приборной панели. В отличие от Сокола Тысячелетия, Х-винг обладает максимальными эргономическими качествами. В таком корабле трудно думать о чём-либо, кроме выполнения своей прямой задачи. Когда-то Рей больше всего на свете мечтала оказаться в этом кресле. О чём ещё могла мечтать брошенная в пустыне девочка, у которой любимой игрушкой был шлем пилота из эскадрильи повстанцев? Если бы сейчас всё было так же просто, как тогда.  
  
— Готова к веселью? — спрашивает По, зависнув в десятке футов над землёй.  
  
— Ведите, коммáндер Дэмерон, — отвечает Рей и, потянув рычаг на себя, вжимается в кресло от стремительного ускорения.  
  
Две сшитые из стали птицы взлетают и пикируют над бескрайней мозаикой джунглей и озёр. Тут-то и слетает шелуха высокомерия и кажущейся самовлюблённости с _лучшего-пилота-Сопротивления_. Он хорош настолько, что захватывает дух.  
  
Рей еле поспевает за По, повторяя лишь некоторые пируэты. Она не может отделаться от мысли, что Х-винги минимум в два раза старше её самой. Но настоящего аса такая мелочь не останавливает. Он способен летать на всём, у чего есть крылья — без остального можно обойтись.  
  
— Когда ты впервые поднялся в воздух? — спрашивает Рей, нарушив собственное табу. Она не пытается сблизиться, ей просто любопытно.  
  
— Раньше, чем научился читать, — смеётся По. — Не любил читать, — серьёзно добавляет он, заставив её улыбнуться.  
  
Общаться с Дэмероном по радиосвязи комфортней, чем вживую. Рей не приходится скрывать свои эмоции и заливаться краской от провокационных взглядов и двусмысленных фраз. В небе ему ничего не нужно говорить, чтобы произвести впечатление. Возможно, он и на земле не пытается этого делать. Она просто боится… впечатлиться.  
  
Рей теряет счёт времени, полностью растворившись в азартной гонке. Уход Люка, истреблённое Сопротивление, разломанный пополам меч и Кайло Рен — всё остаётся за сверхзвуковым барьером. Впереди только ночь, звёзды и крылья Дэмерона, за которыми ей никогда не угнаться. В один удар её сердца старый Х-винг преодолевает сотню миль, рассекая атмосферу словно заточенный нож. Невероятное чувство.  
  
— Ты примешь меня в свою эскадрилью? — полушутя, интересуется Рей.  
  
— Сначала мы выпьем и я расскажу тебе пару забавных историй о службе в звёздном флоте, — усмехается По. — Это обязательный обряд для новичков. А потом ты решишь, стоит ли затея рисков.  
  
— Коммáндер Дэмерон всех своих пилотов вербует на свиданиях? — Рей закусывает губу, гадая, что означает затянувшееся молчание в эфире.  
  
— Только самых лучших, — отвечает он задумчиво спустя минуту. — Остальные проходят стандартные собеседования.  
  
На базу они возвращаются, истратив практически всё топливо. Когда Рей выбирается из кабины и ступает на землю, ноги едва не подгибаются от волнительного послевкусия свободного полета.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит она, уже не боясь искренне улыбаться при нём. — Это было нечто.  
  
По внимательно изучает её лицо, сияющие глаза, отражающие ночное небо. Сам он спокоен и расслаблен, будто только что выбрался из постели, а не из кабины пилота, пролетев около миллиона миль и заодно поимев гравитацию вкупе со всеми законами физики.  
  
— Что ж, если виражи в стратосфере не растопят лёд, то всё остальное можно и не пробовать, — тянет он, облокотившись о разогретый фюзеляж Х-винга Рей.  
  
— Твоя репутация страдает, если не получается «растопить лёд»? — спрашивает она, почему-то чувствуя укол разочарования. — Что всё это значит, По?  
  
Всего мгновение он выглядит удивлённым, но сразу берёт себя в руки.  
  
— Я бы назвал это свиданием, — робко улыбается он. — Хотя давать названия постфактум было бы нечестно. Так что можешь считать это моим способом отблагодарить тебя за всё, что ты сделала для Сопротивления и для меня лично. Моя миссия на Джакку была полным провалом.  
  
— Я здесь из-за твоего дроида, — говорит Рей, глядя на него исподлобья. — Если это не даёт мне право на место в эскадрилье без предварительного свидания с коммáндером, то весь наш разговор не имеет смысла.  
  
Рей имеет весьма смутное представление о том, что это вообще такое — «свидание». Но если это хоть отдалённо напоминает сегодняшний вечер, то ей стоит задуматься о чём-то подобном. Возможно, с кем-то другим.  
  
— Ты слишком важна для Сопротивления, Рей, — По меняется в лице. В вечно томном взгляде больше нет ни капли лукавства. — А мы, пилоты, живём быстро. Мы сгораем быстро. Люк, Лея, ты — все подобные вам, гораздо выше этого. Вы способны сделать гораздо больше, чем просто летать и взрывать всё подряд.  
  
— А если ты не делаешь _больше_ , когда возможность стоит прямо перед тобой? — говорит она полушёпотом, впервые озвучивая эту гнетущую мысль. — Я крупно облажалась, По. Прокручиваю в памяти тот момент снова и снова и понимаю, сколько жизней могла спасти, если бы действовала, а не шла на поводу у чувств.  
  
— Рей, — он берёт её руку в свои тёплые ладони и пытается заглянуть в глаза. — Послушай меня, человека, который косячил чаще, чем ты ела горячее на обед, — она невольно улыбнулась. Видимо, он редко ошибается. — Никогда. Никогда, никогда не сожалей об упущенном, о сделанном или не сделанном. Это сожрёт тебя изнутри, парализует и жертв станет только больше. Смотри вперёд. Думай о том, как всё исправить и как спасти тех, кого ещё можно спасти.  
  
— Ты бы не говорил так, если бы знал, что произошло, — Рей замирает. Может быть, стоит ему рассказать, что она позволила Бену выжить? Своим бездействием она короновала нового Верховного лидера. Что По ответит на это? — Я хочу всё исправить. Но не знаю как.  
  
— Ищи способы узнать, — пожимает он плечами. — Возможно, для этого придётся отправиться в другие миры. Сомневаюсь, что на этой планете где-то закопан источник джедайской мудрости, — он улыбается и крепче сжимает её руку.  
  
Рей теряет бдительность в самый неподходящий момент. Что-то приближается. Она лишь успевает бросить взгляд через плечо, когда это что-то врезается в неё и сбивает с ног, толкая прямо на стоящего рядом По.  
  
— БиБи-8! — восклицают они в один голос, но дроид проносится мимо и исчезает в темноте, погасив все лампочки.  
  
— Я догоню его и выброшу батарею! — возмущённо цедит Рей, пытаясь отстраниться от хохочущего Дэмерона, зажатого между ней и фюзеляжем Х-винга.  
  
— Похоже, у него сломался мотиватор. Пусть бежит. Оставь его, — он удерживает Рей за талию, чтобы выиграть время для спасения дроида.  
  
— Вы в сговоре? — она подозрительно сужает глаза, впиваясь взглядом в его лицо. — Или это _ты_ всё подстроил?  
  
— Возможно, — с опаской тянет По, еле пряча улыбку. — Возможно, БиБи намекает мне на что-то.  
  
— Так я и поверила, — она пытается хмуриться, но ситуация нелепа до безумия, и нервный смешок вырывается сам собой.  
  
Как быстро всё может перемениться. Понадобился всего один сумасшедший дроид, чтобы её рассмешить.  
  
По наблюдает за ней несколько секунд, словно задумавшись о чём-то, а потом целует. _Импульсивный безумец_. Веселье Рей испаряется в тот же миг. Она смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, почти решается оттолкнуть и накричать. Но… зачем? Это её первый настоящий поцелуй (может быть, и последний, учитывая количество нажитых врагов).  
  
Рей закрывает глаза и кладёт руку на грудь По, сминая пальцами распахнутый воротник. Он трактует это как разрешение и притягивает её ближе.  
  
Медленные, чувственные прикосновения их губ, тепло его ладоней, проникающее под одежду, и даже щетина, царапающая кожу, — это гораздо приятней, чем казалось в теории. Но дыхание По учащается, становится поверхностным и Рей окончательно заражается этим состоянием, удивляясь тому, как реагирует тело на близость совершенно чужого ей человека. Но не нужно иметь много опыта, чтобы понять, насколько далеко могут зайти такие эксперименты.  
  
Она опускает голову и прерывисто дышит в его шею — спрятать лицо больше негде.  
  
— Я не планировал этого, клянусь, — лёгкая хрипотца в голосе Дэмерона сейчас заметна, как никогда. — Ты не обиделась? Скажи, что не обиделась, — быстро шепчет он ей на ухо.  
  
Рей бубнит «Нет» и немного отстраняется. Потом ещё немного и ещё, пока они не оказываются на том же расстоянии, что до атаки БиБи-8. Она смотрит куда-то — куда угодно — лишь бы не на По.  
  
— Если _твой_ дроид ещё раз приблизится, — начинает Рей.  
  
— Понял, — кивает Дэмерон и прижимает кончики пальцев к нижней губе, словно сам до конца не верит в произошедшее. — Представляю, как это выглядит со стороны. Но не думай, что я часто так делаю.  
  
— Я вообще ни о чём не думаю, — коротко улыбается она, подняв на него взгляд. — Это твоё личное дело, По. Давай просто забудем обо всём, кроме части с полётом.  
  
— Легко сказать, — усмехается он, складывая руки на груди.  
  
«Чёрный-лидер, вы на связи?» — вдруг раздаётся голос из кармана кожаной куртки. Он вклинивается между ними так резко, что оба вздрагивают.  
  
— Я здесь. Что случилось, Джесс? — спрашивает По через комлинк. Он с тревогой смотрит в сторону ангаров и Рей чувствует, как кровь стынет в жилах. Первый Орден снова нашёл их?  
  
«К нам подкрепление из внешнего кольца. Нужно встретить их и сопроводить на базу», — сообщает женский голос и Дэмерон с облегчением выдыхает. — «Щиты будут отключены через час», — Джесс понижает голос. — «И что это за несанкционированный вылет, По? Генерал Органа тебя искала. Она думала, ты опять затеял какую-то авантюру».  
  
Он косится на Рей и пожимает плечами, как бы извиняясь.  
  
— Никаких авантюр, Джесс. Скоро буду, — он отключает передатчик и с сомнением смотрит на неё. — Мне нужно идти в командный пункт. Ты со мной?  
  
Она качает головой. Экстренный вызов спас этот странный вечер, избавив её от перспективы обсуждать случайный поцелуй или вести беседу, будто ничего не случилось.  
  
— У вас много дел, коммáндер, поторопитесь, — улыбка даётся ей с трудом.  
  
— Тогда… До встречи, Рей, — По мешкает пару секунд, словно хочет сказать ещё что-то. Но время поджимает, и он бегом направляется к ангарам в конце посадочной полосы.  
  
Ей хочется сжаться в комок на своей койке и немедленно уснуть. Возможно, если она проспит достаточно долго, то события этого вечера просто сотрутся из памяти и нечего будет стыдиться, когда они пересекутся в следующий раз.  
  
Да, так она и поступит.  
  
Рей отходит от Х-винга всего на пару шагов и вдруг замирает. Кожа покрывается мурашками и холодеют руки. Она ощущает на себе чей-то взгляд. Это не БиБи-8 и не кто-то из Сопротивления. Это…  
  
— Бен.  
  
Она медленно поворачивает голову и видит его силуэт — чернее самой ночи — рядом с крылом звездолёта. Бен смотрит и смотрит, не издавая ни единого звука. Но Рей чувствует его до боли отчётливо. Ей кажется, что невидимая нить их мистической связи виток за витком обматывает её шею. Ему достаточно щёлкнуть пальцами и то, что так дорого им обоим, задушит её в тот же миг.  
  
— Как тебе удалось? — она поражена. Как _долго_ он пробыл здесь?  
  
—  _Контроль ослабел,_  — подозрительно спокойным тоном отвечает Кайло. Там, где он находится, всегда лёгкое холодное эхо. —  _Я хотел узнать, почему это случилось._  
  
— Узнал? — голос дрожит. Неужели теперь при каждом его появлении на глаза будут наворачиваться слёзы? — Узнал, что хотел, Бен?  
  
—  _По Дэмерон? Это мерзко, Рей,_  — на его щеках проступают желваки. Он знает. Он видел. —  _Ты разочаровываешь меня._  
  
— Это ты меня разочаровываешь! — Рей обхватывает себя руками, словно пытается согреться. От обиды перехватывает дыхание. — Ты бессердечный монстр. Я просила тебя остановить всё это.  
  
—  _Всё и так прекратится, Рей,_  — говорит Кайло с насмешкой, но она чувствует, что внутри него всё горит. —  _Когда не станет Сопротивления, война закончится. Я позабочусь об этом, уж поверь мне._  
  
— И что тогда? — она осторожно приближается к нему и останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Прикоснуться к нему так просто. Но она не станет этого делать. — Что тогда? Тебе будут поклоняться? Полюбят?  
  
—  _Приди ко мне и узнаешь,_  — в короткой улыбке от улыбки нет ничего. —  _Ты не сможешь скрываться вечно, Рей. Мы связаны и, когда я найду тебя, молись, чтобы никого из твоих дружков не оказалось рядом._  
  
— Не угрожай моим близким, — цедит она и вытирает слёзы с горящих щёк.  
  
—  _Близким?_  — усмехается Кайло и подступает к ней вплотную. Он слишком высокий. Подавляющий. В нём больше тьмы, чем когда-либо. Но Рей всё равно тянет к нему. —  _Разве ты ещё не поняла?_  — он снимает одну перчатку и подносит руку к её лицу. —  _Мы БУДЕМ вместе. И только от тебя зависит, во сколько жизней обойдётся твоё промедление._  
  
Рей зажмуривается, ощущая холодное прикосновение призрака к своему лицу. Не слушать его. Не позволить ему забраться к себе под кожу. Это блеф сорвавшегося с цепи и опьяненного властью человека.  
  
— Я хочу видеть Бена Соло, а не Кайло Рена, — она смотрит на него сквозь пелену слёз.  
  
—  _Мой флагман на орбите Вардос_ , — без раздумий отвечает он. —  _Распорядись этим шансом мудро, Рей_ , — он невесомо касается её скулы. —  _Или…_  — его настрой и тон ощутимо меняются. Он начинает говорить быстрее, злее. —  _Ты можешь сообщить эту информацию Сопротивлению и направить сюда ваш недобитый флот. Я с удовольствием закончу то, что не успел сделать раньше и выпотрошу душу По Дэмерона_ , — цедит Кайло сквозь зубы. Рей в ужасе отступает. — _Ведь вы из-за этого спелись? Можно поплакать друг у друга на плече, вспоминая о том, как я выворачивал ваши мысли наизнанку?_  
  
— Убирайся! — кричит Рей, закрывая лицо руками. — Я больше не хочу тебя видеть! Убирайся!  
  
Она знает, что его уже нет рядом. С тех пор, как обнаружилась их связь, уход Бена всегда оставляет зияющую пустоту вокруг и внутри неё самой. Даже, когда он такой, как сегодня — тёмный, злобный, скатывающийся в безумие — его исчезновение всё равно опустошает.  
  


***

  
— Рей. Р-е-е-е-й, — монотонно повторяет Финн, стоя у неё за спиной. — Рей, Рей, Рей.  
  
— Ну, что ещё? — она резко оборачивается, отрываясь от стопки книг на столе. — Разве не видишь? Я изо всех сил пытаюсь игнорировать тебя.  
  
— Хватит сидеть над этими заплесневелыми штуками, — он пытается растормошить её, вцепившись пальцами в плечо.  
  
— Это книги из храма джедаев, а не штуки, — фыркает Рей, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя его руку. — И у меня нет времени развлекаться. Я пытаюсь расшифровать древние тексты, чтобы понять, как построить новый световой меч, прежде чем отправлюсь на поиски кайбер-кристалла.  
  
— Сегодня впервые у всех нас совпало свободное от дежурств время и мы собирались провести его настолько лениво и бесполезно, насколько это возможно, — улыбается Финн.  
  
— Например? — хмурится Рей, понимая, что от неё не отстанут.  
  
— Например, выпьем чего-нибудь покрепче мерзкого сока из столовой и посмотрим холофильм.  
  
— Чем плох сок? И что такое холофильм? — без энтузиазма спрашивает она.  
  
— Ты шутишь… — удивляется Финн. — Холофильмы — это самое глупое изобретение за всю историю галактики. Идём! Я покажу тебе! — он хватает Рей за руку и буквально вытаскивает из-за стола. — Давай же, не упрямься. Там будет слишком много девчонок — Роуз и Джесс, мне нужен кто-то с кем можно поговорить.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, я не женственная? Вроде как «свой парень»? — сдерживая улыбку, спрашивает она.  
  
— Конечно ты женственная, Рей! — восклицает Финн испуганно. — Это я не очень умный и плохо умею подбирать слова.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Расслабься, — смеётся она. Возможно, отвлечься в компании нормальных людей — не такая уж плохая идея. — Куда мы идём?  
  
— К По, — отвечает он, выталкивая её в длинный коридор.  
  
— К По? — Рей останавливается как вкопанная. Стоило догадаться, почему Финн так воодушевлён. Он просто обожает Дэмерона.  
  
— Какие-то проблемы? Тебе не нравится По? — спрашивает парень, прищурившись.  
  
— Что за ерунда, — пытается отмахнуться Рей. — Всем нравится По. Кому может не нравится человек, подорвавший Старкиллер? — нервно усмехается она, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь. — Хорошо. Идём смотреть твой проклятый холофильм!  
  
Когда дверь отъезжает и они входят в небольшую комнату, все замолкают. Рей не привыкать, что даже близкие друзья вроде Роуз, напрягаются при встрече с ней. Это издержки её новой роли в рядах Сопротивления. Ведь совсем недавно она была никем, но после встречи с Люком Скайуокером, её вдруг стали считать джедаем. Хоть на самом деле она им и не являлась.  
  
— Привет, — Рей улыбается и робко машет собравшимся рукой.  
  
— Тебе удалось! — радостно восклицает Роуз, показывая Финну большой палец вверх. — Рей, иди к нам! Места маловато, но мы подвинемся, — суетится она.  
  
Места и правда в обрез. На полу перед холопроектором лежат большие кресла-мешки, явно позаимствованные из зоны отдыха, и их уже занимают Джессика Пава, ещё один пилот из Синей эскадрильи и, конечно же, сам По. В отличие от остальных, смотрящих на новоприбывших с интересом, хозяин комнаты выглядит, мягко говоря, удивлённым.  
  
«Прекрасно, Финн ему не сказал», — с досадой думает Рей. Меньше всего на свете ей хочется находиться в комнате Дэмерона, когда он её сюда не приглашал. Его шок вполне оправдан, учитывая, как ужасно она вела себя на лётном поле неделю назад.  
  
— Привет, — Джесс машет ей рукой. Они мало знакомы, но девушка-пилот кажется вполне приятной. — Ты знакома с Йоло? — она толкает блондина в плечо, заставляя расшевелиться. — Это мой напарник.  
  
— Рада знакомству, Йоло, — мягко улыбается Рей и тот подмигивает ей в ответ.  
  
— Здравствуй, Рей, — наконец-то По выходит из оцепенения. — Я не думал, что ты придёшь.  
  
— Я и сама не знала, куда иду, — она снова начинает заливаться краской. Что если он и правда не рад её присутствию? — Извини за это.  
  
— Нет, нет. Прекрасно, что Финн вытащил тебя развлечься. В последнее время это редкая роскошь для всех нас. Двигайтесь! — наигранно приказным тоном обращается он к вальяжно расположившимся в креслах друзьям.  
  
Когда возня утихает, Рей с сожалением понимает, что свободное место образовывается только рядом с По. Ей не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как втиснуться в узкое пространство между коммáндером и Финном с сидящей у него на руках Роуз. В такой ситуации очень трудно не считать себя лишней.  
  
— Как в старые добрые времена в академии, правда, Йоло? — усмехается Джесс, устроившаяся между Зиффом и Дэмероном. — Не хватает только пронесённого контрабандой бренди.  
  
— Кто сказал, что не хватает? — хмыкает Йоло, доставая из складки между мешками сплюснутую бутылку. Этот человек кажется Рей самым сдержанным из всей компании и от этого самым интригующим. — Правда, он не контрабандный. Жизнь становится пресной, когда ты можешь позволить себе почти всё, что угодно.  
  
— Ты гений! — смеётся Пава. — Включайте холофильм. Теперь, с добротной анестезией под рукой, я готова смотреть любое третьесортное дерьмо про войну и романтику.  
  
Между Джесс и Йоло разгорается спор о кинопристрастиях, Финн и Роуз с глупыми улыбками на лице о чём-то тихо говорят и у Рей складывается ощущение, что в этой переполненной комнате они с По остаются одни. Никому нет до них дела и неловкость накатывает с новой силой.  
  
— Привет, — полушёпотом говорит он с улыбкой, чуть склонив голову в её сторону. К счастью, звуки начавшегося холофильма отлично маскируют их голоса. — Я очень удивлён, но искренне рад, что ты пришла.  
  
— Ага, — кивает Рей, изо всех сил всматриваясь в цветную голограмму над проектором. — Финн меня заставил. Он боится, что я стану отшельником и отращу бороду, как у Люка.  
  
По трясётся от смеха, лишний раз напоминая Рей, насколько близко они сидят друг к другу, соприкасаясь плечами и бёдрами. Настолько близко, что она чувствует запах его шампуня на всё ещё влажных после душа волосах. Самое время абстрагироваться от происходящего и погрузиться в медитацию.  
  
— Передай Финну, — шепчет По, протягивая Рей бутылку с бренди. И на её вопросительный взгляд добавляет. — Не думаю, что тебе стоит это пробовать. Слишком крепкий.  
  
— Эй, Чёрный-лидер, прекрати раздавать команды, — усмехается Джесс.  
  
— Кто-то должен быть ответственным. Ответственность распределяется по старшинству, — с лукавой ухмылкой отвечает Дэмерон.  
  
— Тебе всего лишь тридцать два, а не триста двадцать. Расслабься, коммáндер, — случайно или нет Пава хлопает его по колену.  
  
И до Рей доходит кое-что, лежащее прямо на поверхности. От мысли, что эти двое настолько открыто флиртуют друг с другом, ей становится легче. Теперь можно расслабиться и делать что-то ещё, кроме постоянных попыток минимизировать физический контакт с соседом. Жизнь снова возвращается в привычную комфортную колею.  
  
По ощущениям Рей холофильм длится целую вечность. Как и предсказывала Джесс в самом начале, всё заканчивается пафосной сценой поцелуя главных героев, генерала и принцессы, на фоне прекрасного заката и пепелища сотен сбитых кораблей. Бренди делает своё дело и Рей наконец-то полностью расслабляется, адаптировавшись в шумной компании людей.  
  
Они ударяются в воспоминания о насыщенных событиями днях. О рискованных миссиях в мирах, про которые Рей впервые слышала. Финн без малейшего стеснения рассказывает о своём детстве и службе в Первом Ордене и все смеются над его комментариями, словно и нет никаких сторон — никаких союзников и врагов. И она смеётся вместе с ними, понимая, что её выбор уже сделан. Всё это — все они — именно то, за что стоит сражаться. Бен тоже мог бы здесь быть…  
  
— Рей! — звонкий голос Джесс выводит её из задумчивости. — А ты знаешь, что Йоло не только крутой пилот, но ещё и талантливый художник?  
  
— Правда? — она искренне заинтересована. Но По почему-то накрывает лицо ладонью, пряча глаза. — Можешь показать что-то из своих работ?  
  
— Покажи ей, покажи, — смеётся Финн.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Йоло начинает набирать символы на пульте холопроектора и перед ними возникает большой постер с надписью «Сопротивление» и По, изображённым в форме пилота на фоне облаков и летящих Х-вингов.  
  
— А ты… хорошо выглядишь, — сквозь смех, говорит Рей. — У тебя настоящий талант, Йоло.  
  
— Спасибо, — самодовольно усмехается тот. — Вообще-то, это вышло почти случайно. Другие пилоты шутили, что если использовать Чёрного-лидера для целей пропаганды, то от рекрутов не будет отбоя. Забавно, но это оказалось правдой.  
  
— Если бы ты нарисовал Дэмерона с голым торсом, наша армия увеличилась бы втрое, — смеётся Джесс. Она отдёргивает руку от лица По и легко целует его в щёку. — Разве я не права? На войне все средства хороши.  
  
— Тогда пусть Йоло сделает постер с тобой и посмотрим, сколько новых людей перейдёт на сторону Сопротивления, — он просто шутит и пытается сохранить лицо, но глаза Джессики сияют. Её чувства так очевидны. Даже для Рей, которая не привыкла наблюдать за отношениями людей.  
  
Они снова наперебой рассказывают истории, от времён существования эскадрильи «Рапира» до настоящего времени. И Рей начинает понимать, почему Дэмерона окружает столько внимания. Он не просто авантюрист и адреналиновый наркоман без тормозов — такие умирают слишком рано — он умеет думать головой и расставлять приоритеты. Не зря Лея Органа доверяет ему самые трудные и ответственные миссии. Она заменила им сына, которого потеряла давным-давно. И от этой мысли у Рей сжимается сердце. В одно мгновение ей кажется, что Бен появляется у неё за спиной и наблюдает за этим непринуждённым весельем.  
  
Она быстро оглядывается назад, но там никого. Его и не должно там быть. Её барьеры окрепли настолько, насколько это возможно. Кайло Рен не должен узнать, где она скрывается, иначе все, кто находится на базе, окажутся в опасности.  
  
Финн и Роуз прощаются первыми.  
  
— Я рад за него, — кивает По, провожая пару взглядом. — Она сумеет позаботиться о нём.  
  
— До сих пор удивляюсь, как он сумел её завоевать, — тепло улыбается Рей. — С его-то темпераментом.  
  
— О, нет. Это Роуз его завоевала. Просто на полной скорости врезалась в его доисторический спидер, — смеётся Дэмерон, развалившись в своём мешковатом кресле. — Видимо, Финн посчитал, что это очень сексуально, — его не слишком трезвый взгляд блуждает вдоль её тела.  
  
Рей пытается игнорировать такое двусмысленное внимание и переводит тему в более безопасное русло. Знаменитый пилот, который-летает-на-всём-у-чего-есть-крылья, знает много из того, что её интересует: звездолёты и их характеристики, уязвимые места вражеского флота — всех кораблей от маленького ТАЙ-файтера до звёздных разрушителей типа «Имперский». И они так увлекаются, что не замечают захлопнувшейся за Йоло двери.  
  
— Уже поздно, — сообщает Джессика, оставшись без собеседников. По отмахивается жалким «Да-да» и продолжает бурно рассказывать Рей о том, как Лея поручила ему забрать груз с топливом у контрабандистов. — Ну, я пойду? — снова напомнила о себе Пава.  
  
— Конечно, добрых снов, Джесс, — улыбается ей Дэмерон, но в этот раз она не отвечает ему тем же.  
  
Рей на расстоянии ощущает её досаду и даже обиду. Но, испытав судьбу дважды, Пава больше не ждёт. Она выходит за дверь и звенящая тишина со всех сторон обступает оставшихся в комнате людей.  
  
— Она хотела задержаться здесь, — осторожно замечает Рей. Ей не хочется лезть в чужие отношения. Если бы она последовала совету и сразу передала бренди Финну, то не стала бы лезть и сейчас. — Она расстроилась, потому что ты не попросил её остаться.  
  
— Я знаю, — признаётся По, даже не пытаясь выкрутиться.  
  
Так в этом и заключался его изящный план? Изображать увлечённую беседу, чтобы безболезненно выпроводить Джесс? Рей чувствует себя использованной.  
  
— Тогда почему? — искренне удивляется она. — Химию между вами трудно не заметить.  
  
— Такое иногда случается, когда долго работаешь бок о бок, — его взгляд мрачнеет. — Но с каждым разом всё труднее балансировать на грани. Джессика настоящий ас, и мне не хотелось бы терять её из-за того, что я не способен дать ей то, чего она хочет.  
  
— Чего именно она хочет? — спрашивает Рей неожиданно для себя. Дэмерон приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Взаимности, я полагаю, — медленно проговаривает он, глядя ей в глаза.  
  
— Я не могу понять тебя, — честно признаётся Рей. — Всё что я знала о тебе раньше и узнала сегодня, просто не вяжется одно с другим. Лея считает тебя слишком импульсивным, но доверяет самые важные миссии. Издалека ты кажешься просто картиной с плаката, героем со звёздной болезнью, но при этом на твоём счету больше побед, чем у кого-либо, — она пожимает плечами. — И все вокруг обожают тебя, потому что это твоё треклятое очарование…  
  
— Давай на этом и остановимся, — перебивает её По с улыбкой. — Про очарование мне понравилось больше всего.  
  
— Об этом я и говорю, — кивает Рей. — Ты должен раздражать своей самоуверенностью, но почему-то уже не раздражаешь.  
  
Дэмерон нравится ей, настало время это признать. _«Кому может не нравится человек, подорвавший Старкиллер?»_ На земле у него может быть миллион недостатков, но когда он запрыгивает в кабину Х-винга и «расправляет крылья», ему уже нет равных. Это тот переломный момент, который стирает все противоречия в его образе.  
  
— Слава небесам. Это именно то, что я мечтал услышать после нашей последней встречи — что я тебя не раздражаю, — говорит он, понизив голос. Рей с подозрением смотрит ему в глаза. Зря он касается этой темы. — Не хотелось, чтобы ты подумала… Чтобы сделала неправильные выводы… Обычно я держу себя в руках.  
  
— «Обычно», но не всегда? — она не злится и не смущается. Возможно, это её единственный шанс подколоть коммáндера и узнать о нём ещё одну маленькую подробность. Дэмерон заметно напрягается рядом с ней. — Сколько мастер-классов ты давал, По?  
  
Он смотрит на неё широко раскрыв глаза, словно его загнали в угол, но быстро поняв, что это просто попытка задеть, расплывается в улыбке. Рей снова вспоминает, что они остались здесь только вдвоём. Среди обилия свободных мест они по-прежнему сидят слишком близко, утопая в мягком наполнителе серых мешков. И в этом будто бы нет ничего плохого.  
  
— Меньше, чем ты думаешь, — тянет Дэмерон, слегка наклоняясь к лицу Рей. Её взгляд задерживается на его губах. — Вообще-то, у меня был только один ученик, которого пришлось быстро дотягивать до общего уровня.  
  
— Джесс? — на выдохе спрашивает она.  
  
— Йоло, — улыбается По и Рей издаёт тихий смешок.  
  
Они соприкасаются носами и замирают так, дыша одним воздухом, запахом кожи друг друга. Рей кажется, что у неё темнеет в глазах, но это лишь потому, что веки тяжелеют и закрываются, заставляя её в полной мере отдаться тактильным ощущениям. По невесомо прикасается губами к её подбородку, к уголку рта. Сейчас он даже слишком осторожен. Боится обжечься как в прошлый раз. Но Рей сама размыкает для него губы и дразнящие ласки немедленно переходят в глубокий поцелуй — гораздо менее невинный, чем на взлётной полосе.  
  
Она чувствует тяжесть его руки на своём колене и инстинктивно перехватывает его запястье. По реагирует на намёк и собирается убрать руку, но Рей не позволяет ему и этого. Она сомневается мгновение. Перед ней встал далеко не самый сложный выбор в её жизни, если подумать. И она отпускает его, зарываясь пальцами в тёмные кудри на висках, вместо того, чтобы держать бессмысленную оборону.  
  
— Уходи сейчас, если хочешь, — прерывисто шепчет он, едва разрывая поцелуй.  
  
— Нет, — выдыхает Рей.  
  
Нет. Она не уйдёт. Все чувства, инстинкты и Сила говорят ей, что это правильно. Быть с кем-то _хорошим_  — это правильно. На данный момент…  
  
Дэмерон _хороший_ и он точно знает кое-что о _правильных_ вещах.  
  
Рей упускает момент, когда её громкое дыхание перерастает в еле слышные стоны. Нетерпеливый, живущий на скорости света, По подхватывает её под колено и за талию, укладывая на перину из мешков. Он стягивает с себя чёрную футболку и бросает её на пол. Дыхание перехватывает у обоих. Пользуясь минутным замешательством, Рей скользит взглядом по широким плечам, скульптурным мышцам груди и торса. В скудном освещении воображение добавляет золотых оттенков его смуглой коже. И это напоминает ей о раскалённых днях на Джакку. Её кожа тоже была смуглой, впитав слишком много солнечного света, но теперь она поблекла от атмосферы чужой планеты и тесных помещений, заменивших ей пустыню. Рей тянется рукой к животу По, скользит кончиками пальцев вверх до ключиц. Она хочет почувствовать жар какого-то другого, незнакомого ей солнца, сделавшего его таким.  
  
Тяжело дыша, По закрывает глаза и склоняется к Рей, проводя ладонями по бокам, сминая её тонкую тунику, и снова целует. Она глубже утопает в мягких мешках под весом его тела. И это всё ещё кажется правильным. Даже когда он прикусывает кожу на шее и оставляет горящую отметину. Даже когда он распутывает завязки на её одежде, но не парится, чтобы снять её полностью. Даже когда он целуя её, расправляется со своим ремнём и она обвивает ногами его бёдра. Рей всё ещё ждёт, что Сила прикажет ей остановиться и молится, чтобы приглушённая связь между ней и Кайло не позволила ему почувствовать… _узнать_. Это будет крах всего.  
  
— Мне будет больно? — спрашивает она, касаясь губами мочки его уха. И По замирает. Благодаря обострённым чувствам, она ощущает его замешательство и шок.  
  
— Ты говоришь о том, о чём я подумал? — он смотрит ей в глаза. — Рей.  
  
— Сделай вид, что это не имеет значения, — шепчет она и чувствует, как глаза начинает щипать от подступающих слёз.  
  
— Я всё время забываю, какая ты сильная, — он улыбается. Рей чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы крепкой спины под её ладонями.  
  
По снова целует её, успокаивая и распаляя снова. Она ощущает его внутри, вспышка боли пробирает тело и медленно угасает. Это пустяк. Она уже испытала слишком много боли в разных её проявлениях, чтобы нечто подобное вызвало тревогу.  
  
— Это… это больше, чем я думала, — с удивлением говорит Рей вслух, привыкая к новому чувству.  
  
— Это жалоба или похвала? — хрипло смеётся Дэмерон ей в шею.  
  
— Пока не знаю, — она выгибается ему навстречу, чтобы понять…  
  
Как Рей и просила, По делает вид, будто в ситуации нет ничего особенного. Будто его не заботит, что он её первый мужчина и что он может каким-то образом ей навредить. Это просто секс двух взрослых людей, знающих, чего они хотят друга от друга. Очень скоро он даже начинает во всё это верить и окончательно отпускает тормоза, двигаясь всё резче и жёстче. _Импульсивный безумец_. Закрывая глаза, Рей начинает видеть звёзды в темноте. Её накрывает волной удовольствия от будоражащих звуков, которые они издают, от мятного запаха его волос, от слаженного движения их тел. Это даже лучше, чем летать с ним на Х-вингах. Совсем чуточку лучше.  
  
Рей только догадывается, что нарастающее напряжение внутри должно достигнуть какого-то апогея. Она сильнее обнимает По, чтобы не упустить этот момент. Чтобы он тоже почувствовал, как быстро стучит её сердце и энергия Силы искрит в каждой её клетке.  
  
— Невероятно, — выдыхает он ей в губы, явно испытывая что-то непривычное — то, чего не было раньше. — Но ты будешь первой, — самодовольно обещает он и берёт её ногу под колено, чтобы проникнуть ещё глубже. — Так лучше? — почти смеётся Дэмерон, слушая как Рей стонет под ним, пытаясь что-то сказать. Она поворачивает голову на бок, кусает губу и это самое чудесное, что ему приходилось видеть.  
  
Она сдаётся первой. Изо всех сил цепляется за его плечи, чтобы не умереть от ощущения свободного падения. Глаза слепнут, будто кто-то резко включает в комнате яркий свет. Но она продолжает слышать свои тихие всхлипы и его шёпот.  
  
Рей чувствует его оргазм раньше, чем он наступает. Она притягивает По за шею, чтобы с поцелуем проглотить его протяжный низкий стон — это её награда и ответ на сомнения. Да, она сильнее, чем ему всегда казалось. И она может влиять на него, через нити энергии, связывающие всё живое.  
  
Обессиленный, Дэмерон полностью наваливается на неё, пытаясь восстановить сбитое дыхание. Он лениво целует её солёную от испарины шею, скулу, висок. И он доволен.  
  
Рей тоже медленно приходит в себя, пальцем выводя невидимые узоры на его плече.  
  
— Я рад, что ты зашла посмотреть с нами холофильм, — говорит он, улыбаясь, и зарывается носом в её волосы. — Но, признаюсь честно, его финал меня удивил.  
  


***

  
Когда Рей возвращается к себе, стопка привезённых с Эч-То книг, всё ещё лежит на столе. Она обходит её стороной и падает на свою койку, даже не потрудившись раздеться.  
  
Не известно сколько времени проходит, когда она вздрагивает во сне и резко просыпается. В комнате темно, но один кусочек пространства темнее всего остального. Рей протирает заспанные глаза и, присмотревшись, видит человека, сидящего в изножье её кровати. Биение её сердца обрывается.  
  
— Бен?  
  
Рей надеется, что это сон. Просто страшный сон. Но он и правда здесь — сидит в пол-оборота, опираясь локтями о колени, и смотрит в пол. Внутри всё холодеет от осознания, почему он явился, как смог пробиться через их подорванную связь.  
  
Она садится и забивается в угол между стеной и изголовьем, прижав колени к груди.  
  
— Бен.  
  
Он поворачивает голову и Рей ужасается тому, как он выглядит — словно он умер. Словно она убила его. Хуже, чем в тот день, когда она оставила глубокую рану на его лице. У него такое красноречивое лицо — причина, почему он носил маску, — все эмоции написаны чёрным по белому в этом взгляде, сморщенном подбородке и плотно сжатых губах.  
  
Он знает.  
  
— Зачем ты пришёл, Бен? — спрашивает Рей, глотая горький ком в горле.  
  
—  _Тебе было хорошо?_  — он чуть поворачивает голову и нервно улыбается, но не смотрит на неё. —  _Знаю, что было. Я почувствовал это за пол-галактики._  
  
Что она должна была сделать? Попросить прощения? За то, что он возглавил диктаторский режим, пообещав уничтожить её и всё Сопротивление? За то, что она пыталась просто жить, пока есть возможность? Просто быть с теми, кто не считает её никем…  
  
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — холодно отвечает она и замечает, что его обнажённые кисти рук испачканы кровью. — Ты убил кого-то?  
  
Бен не отвечает. Он просто смотрит вниз, сцепив руки в замок. Кровь капает вниз и исчезает, не достигнув пола её комнаты. Нет. Это не чужая кровь, а его собственная. Рей соскакивает с кровати и, приблизившись к нему, становится напротив.  
  
— Покажи, — говорит она, глядя на него сверху в низ. Бен поднимает глаза и ей хочется отвернуться, чтобы не видеть этот взгляд. В нём слишком много всего, чтобы выносить эту тяжесть. — Покажи мне, — она скрипит зубами, чтобы не заплакать.  
  
Рей опускается на колени и берёт его руки в свои. Из ран на костяшках сочится кровь.  
  
— Ты пытался пробить стену кулаками? — в ужасе спрашивает она, глядя ему в лицо.  
  
—  _Ты предала меня_ , — произносит он после долгой минуты молчания.  
  
— Мы ничего друг другу не обещали, Бен, — шепчет Рей, в глубине души понимая, что это неправда.  
  
—  _Но ты предала меня_ , — качает он головой. —  _Кто это был?_  — на его щеках играют желваки. —  _Предатель? Или тот пилот? Или кто-то ещё?_  
  
Дыхание Рей сбивается. Липкая кровь просачивается сквозь её пальцы. Она останется на руках, даже когда Бен исчезнет.  
  
— Какая теперь разница, — сдавленно говорит она. — Это моя новая жизнь.  
  
—  _Ненадолго_ , — злобно цедит Кайло. Он поднимает руку и сжимает пальцами её подбородок. —  _Ненадолго, Рей_ , — обещает он.  
  
— Я знаю, — по её щеке сбегает одинокая слеза. — Я тоже видела наше будущее.  
  
В следующий миг комната пустеет, а его кровь холодит кожу, где они соприкасались.  
  


***

  
На Ла’му концентрируются самые большие силы Сопротивления, включая армию и флот, с тех пор, как Первый Орден взял под контроль систему Иллиниум. Рей прибывает на планету за два дня до начала операции «Искра».  
  
Сокол Тысячелетия лишь успевает заглушить двигатели, когда в док один за другим влетают пять истребителей Х-винг и А-винг.  
  
На площадке в эпицентре суеты снова встречаются экипажи Сокола и Чёрная эскадрилья.  
  
— Привет, Каре, Л’уло, Одди, — Рей улыбается каждому и жмёт им руки. Почти все рады видеть её снова. Почти. — Привет, Джесс, — девушки лишь кивают друг другу, обходясь без рукопожатия. — БиБи-8! — вот кого она действительно рада видеть. Дроид подкатывается ближе и издаёт череду коротких взволнованных сигналов. Он указывает Рей в сторону истребителя, приземлившегося дальше всех. — Хорошо, хорошо, дружок. Сейчас подойду. Увидимся позже? — быстро спрашивает она у команды.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что для этого найдётся свободное время, — с прохладной улыбкой, говорит Пава. — Идём, ребята?  
  
На большее Рей и не рассчитывает — дружба с Джесс была обречена с самого начала. А причина этому находилась там, куда указывал ей БиБи. Она обходит чёрно-красный Х-винг по кругу, но на пути встречаются только техники, подключающие кабели к двигателям. Зато Рей обнаруживает вмятину и выжженную краску на корпусе истребителя. Она проводит ладонью по всё ещё горячему металлу.  
  
— Пустяк, — раздаётся знакомый голос у неё за спиной. — Ты бы видела, что стало с крейсером, который сделал это.  
  
Рей улыбается и оборачивается лицом к пилоту.  
  
— Давно не виделись, — говорит она вместо приветствия. А цепкий взгляд тем временем судорожно изучает его с головы до ног в поисках ранений. В этот раз ни царапины. — Поздравляю с назначением, вице-адмирал Дэмерон.  
  
По закатывает глаза и шумно выдыхает, он шагает вперёд, чтобы обнять Рей настолько крепко, насколько позволит амуниция и нагрудная коробка. Такие моменты всегда вызывают у неё ступор. Помедлив, она робко обнимает его, озираясь на толпы суетящихся людей вокруг. До этого момента Рей старательно пресекала мысль о том, насколько скучает по нему. Это неблагодарное занятие волноваться о тех, кто _живёт быстро_.  
  
Спустя всего час они встречаются снова. Маленькая комната на новой базе. Приглушённый неоновый свет. Отключённые комлинки. Здесь привычно всё — даже томительное чувство надвигающейся беды. Чем больше масштаб грядущей операции, тем острее это чувство.  
  
— Разве вице-адмиралу не положена комната побольше? — Рей криво улыбается, медленно расстёгивая молнию на оранжевом комбинезоне. Слишком медленно, по мнению некоторых.  
  
— Это всего на одну ночь, — отмахивается По. Он перехватывает её запястья и быстро целует в губы. — Это были самые длинные три месяца за последние три года. Сейчас приму душ и покажу тебе, как сильно я ждал сегодняшнего дня, — обещает он. От его взгляда с поволокой, у Рей подскакивает пульс.  
  
— Нет, — она тянет застёжку молнии до пояса и стягивает комбинезон с его плеч. — Мне нравится твой запах, — она целует его шею, заставляя чуть запрокинуть голову. — Ты пахнешь, как кабина твоего Х-винга — опасностью, самодовольством и взрывоопасным топливом.  
  
— Да, это похоже на меня, — скептически усмехается По. Он берёт ситуацию под свой контроль, играючи заводя руки ей за спину и толкая к кровати. — Значит, душ будет после.  
  
Рей слушает размеренное биение сердца, прижавшись щекой к его груди. Пару лет назад, она и представить себе не могла, что будет чувствовать себя на своём месте рядом с этим человеком. Ощущение принадлежности приходит редко. Как укол тоненькой иглы — жалит и исчезает без следа. После чего она снова погружается в омут сомнения и тоски по чему-то недосягаемому.  
  
— У меня плохое предчувствие насчёт операции, — признаётся Рей, прижимаясь плотнее к тёплому боку По.  
  
— Простое предчувствие или джедайское? — лениво спрашивает он, перебирая её волосы пальцами одной руки.  
  
— Я разучилась их отличать.  
  
— Тогда ничего страшного, — хмыкает он. — Только полные психи ломятся в бой, не испытывая сомнений.  
  
— Это вы о себе, вице-адмирал Дэмерон? — улыбается Рей и пытается заглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
— Это я о коммáндере Дэмероне, — смеётся он. — Ты уже собрала новый меч? — помолчав, спрашивает он с нотками настороженности в голосе.  
  
— Я знаю, как это сделать и у меня есть всё необходимое, — уклончиво отвечает Рей, отводя взгляд. Она чувствует, как коротко напрягаются мышцы его груди.  
  
— Значит, ты собираешься встретиться с ним рано или поздно? — рука в её волосах замирает. По знает, каково это — оказаться с Кайло Реном лицом к лицу.  
  
— Рано или поздно, — тихо говорит Рей. Она приподнимается и ложится на него, кожей к обнажённой коже, касается лбом его лба. — Не беспокойся об этом. Так нужно.  
  
— Мне нравятся твои уловки, — По целует уголок её губ и пальцы впиваются в её бёдра. — Но я всегда буду беспокоиться.  
  
«Не уходи», — говорит про себя Рей, постепенно растворяясь в ощущениях их близости. — «Я ещё не готова прощаться. Не уходи».  
  


***

  
— Разрешите мне вылет, — Рей требует, а не просит. — Зачем меня позвали сюда? Просто наблюдать?  
  
— Сокол — не боевой корабль, — Лея берёт её за руку, пытаясь успокоить. — Но он быстрый. Если понадобится эвакуировать их, ты отправишься туда и сделаешь это. Никто не справится лучше вас с Чуи.  
  
— Я отправляюсь сейчас, — упорствует Рей, читая строки сообщений на экране. — Только дайте нам прикрытие. Флот Первого Ордена скоро прибудет. Что если я не успею?  
  
— Такая же нетерпеливая, как Дэмерон, — тяжело вздыхает генерал. — Когда наши агенты перепрограммируют щиты, эскадрильи будут в безопасности на поверхности планеты. Но что вы будете делать, если останетесь на орбите наедине с силами Ордена?  
  
— Выкрутимся, как всегда, — цедит Рей. — Вы и правда верите в то, что ближайшие системы поднимут восстание? Даже если контрольная база будет уничтожена, что помешает Верховному лидеру отправить звёздные разрушители и подавить мятеж силой? — она смотрит на Лею, но та никак не реагирует на упоминание сына. Похоже, даже она оставила надежду. — Это ведь всего-лишь рудники и верфи. Я не понаслышке знаю, что такое люди, работающие за еду. Им плевать на режимы.  
  
— С чего-то надо начинать, дорогая, — мягко улыбается Лея. — Всё изменится, если высечь искру.  
  
Минуты превращаются в часы, часы в вечность, пока Рей ждёт вестей из соседней системы. По переговорам в командном штабе она понимает, что успехи есть, но есть и потери. Медленные бомбардировщики всегда были и будут уязвимым местом любой атаки. Но когда она видит обеспокоенное лицо генерала Органы, идущей к ней, внутри что-то обрывается.  
  
— Рей, — она по голосу понимает, что новость плохая. — Это По.  
  
На секунду крепко зажмурив глаза, она пытается собраться с силами. Она боялась этого дня — она ждала его долгие три года.  
  
— Они прикрывали бомбардировщики, когда появился Звёздный разрушитель. Щит закрыли прямо под ними, — сообщает Лея.  
  
— Он жив? — шепчет Рей, пересохшими губами.  
  
— Это же Дэмерон, чтоб его, — раздражённо цедит генерал, скрывая своё волнение. — Конечно он жив. Мы отправляем подкрепление.  
  
— Чуи! Мы улетаем, — Рей поднимается на ноги, но Лея останавливает её, взяв за локоть.  
  
— Ты должна знать. Этот Звёздный разрушитель… Это «Добивающий», — они смотрят друг другу в глаза. — Ты чувствуешь, Рей?  
  
— Я знаю _кто_ на борту.  
  


***

  
Сокол прибывает на орбиту, когда сражение достигает своего апогея. В смертельном вихре Х-винги отбиваются от роя ТАЙ-файтеров и уходят от огня Звёздного разрушителя. Рей понимает, что это всего лишь отвлекающий манёвр. Они тянут время, не надеясь победить и выйти живыми. Но Лея права. Когда за дело берётся Дэмерон, итог предугадать невозможно.  
  
— Рей! Что ты здесь делаешь? — раздаётся его голос по радиосвязи. — Вернись на базу, сейчас же!  
  
— Ты не принял меня в свою эскадрилью и не можешь мне приказывать, — усмехается Рей, уводя корабль к флагману Первого Ордена. — Мы с Чуи попробуем взорвать подфюзеляжные пушки. Но если не получится, то хотя бы перетянем огонь на себя.  
  
— Рей, нет! — кричит По.  
  
Они оба понимают, что если Кайло Рен узнает о появлении Сокола Тысячелетия, то весь огонь обрушится на маленький фрахтовик. И это происходит раньше, чем можно было ожидать.  
  
— Уходите в гиперпространство, По, — говорит Рей и глубоко вдыхает. — Увидимся на базе.  
  
Облетая «Добивающий» и уворачиваясь от выстрелов, она видит взрывающиеся ТАЙ-файтеры и подбитые Х-винги. На скорости трудно понять, кто именно из пилотов Сопротивления закончил свой бой. Она в который раз напоминает себе, что эта битва идёт не за победу. Путь к миру в галактике нельзя проложить грубой силой — он тёмен и сложен.  
  
На очередном заходе Рей замечает чёрный Х-винг, подошедший слишком близко к докам флагмана. Он обстреливает вражеские истребители на вылете и прямо в ангарах. Но он слишком близко…  
  
Неконтролируемый обломок цепляет крыло По и инерция несёт их внутрь корабля. Вслед за ними туда влетают Джесс и Йоло. Они не раздумывая, идут за своим лидером, зная, что живыми не выберутся.  
  
— Чуи, — говорит Рей, глотая горький ком в горле. — Когда мы попадём в док, не глуши двигатели, — вуки издаёт возмущённый рык. — Я понимаю. Я знаю, что делаю. Поверь мне.  
  
Они влетают внутрь, сбивая пару ТАЙ-файтеров на своём пути. И крушат ещё больше своим жёстким приземлением. Выбравшись наружу, Рей оказывается на линии огня между десятками штурмовиков с одной стороны и тремя пилотами с другой. Джесс ведёт огонь из дымящегося Х-винга, в то время как Йоло и По отстреливаются из простых бластеров. Она быстро добирается до их укрытия.  
  
— Зачем ты пришла? — кричит на неё разъярённый Дэмерон. Она впервые видит его таким взбешённым. — Убирайся отсюда, сейчас же!  
  
— Ты импульсивный безумец, — цедит Рей, пригибаясь от пучков искр, когда штурмовики попадают в разбитый чёрный истребитель за которым они прячутся. — Думаешь, я позволила бы тебе убить себя? Какой у вас план?  
  
— Мы импровизируем, — бросает По, вытирая кровь, струящуюся по лицу из рассечённой брови.  
  
— У меня есть план. Но тебя в нём нет, — говорит она, сжав его плечо. Дэмерон смотрит на неё, сузив глаза. — Рано или поздно, По.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Рей старается сохранять спокойствие, сдержать набегающие в глазах слёзы. Они оба понимают, что это значит. Никто не хочет прощаться.  
  
— Сокол — это приманка. И ваш последний шанс, — По хочет что-то возразить, но она накрывает его рот ладонью. — Щиты долго не продержатся. Когда появится возможность, бегите туда. Чуи знает, что делать.  
  
Он отнимает её ладонь от лица и до боли сжимает запястье, каждой клеткой протестуя против этого решения. Слишком рано. Он не готов.  
  
— Рей, я… — По не успевает договорить. Огонь в доке резко прекращается.  
  
— Знаю, — отвечает Рей.  
  
Она вырывает руку из его хватки и встаёт в полный рост, не боясь наведённых на неё прицелов. Чутьё ведёт её вглубь ангара. Сила шепчет ей, заставляет сконцентрироваться на том, что ждёт её впереди.  
  
Размашистые шаги Кайло Рена эхом разносятся по доку. С его появлением всё будто бы замирает, даже посторонние звуки. Он останавливается в десятке футов от Рей и взмахом руки приказывает штурмовикам и офицерам отступить.  
  
— Ты, — произносит он. Они встречаются взглядами впервые за три года. — Ты действительно здесь? Или Люк перед смертью обучил тебя своему трюку?  
  
— Я здесь, — отвечает Рей, пытаясь понять, что изменилось в нём с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз.  
  
— А если я проверю? — Кайло срывает с пояса меч. — Иначе зачем ты появилась здесь без оружия?  
  
Не сводя с него глаз, Рей медленно заводит руку за спину и снимает с пояса свой новый меч. _Рано или поздно._ Этот момент настал.  
  
— Бен, — она делает последнюю попытку предотвратить неизбежное. — Я здесь. И мы можем всё остановить.  
  
— Сначала я заставлю тебя смотреть, как умирает этот сброд — твои друзья. И Дэмерон, — цедит Кайло, почти теряя человеческий облик. — А потом так и быть. Мы с тобой решим, что делать дальше.  
  
У неё за спиной раздаётся выстрел. Смертельный заряд летит в Кайло, но он отводит от себя удар с помощью Силы. Не обязательно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто стрелял. И пальба возобновляется снова, когда штурмовикам отдают приказ защищать Верховного лидера.  
  
— Ну же, Бен, — тихо проговаривает Рей. Надежда ещё жива.  
  
Кайло налетает на неё словно ураган, красный и синий клинки встречаются в фейерверке искр. Он атакует с такой силой, что Рей едва держится на ногах. Противник долго копил свою ненависть — и всё это для встречи с ней. Мощные размашистые удары заставляют её постоянно отступать.  
  
Когда Бен ранит Рей в первый раз, она почти не чувствует боли. Когда она ранит его, он даже этого не замечает. Это лишь царапины по сравнению с тем, что они способны сделать друг с другом, если начнут сражаться по-настоящему.  
  
В этой борьбе никто не победит, пока всей душой не захочет убить другого. Их воля одинаково крепка. И если они погибнут, то погибнут только вместе. Осознание этого приходит внезапно, будто навеянное самой Силой. А может быть, они всегда это знали?  
  
Кайло в последний раз заносит меч для удара, но замирает. Рей не собирается блокировать атаку, опустив руки. Она просто смотрит ему в глаза. В этом нет смысла. Теперь она там, где должна быть.  
  
— Почему ты не защищаешься? — чуть ли не кричит он.  
  
— Сделай это, если действительно так нужно, — отвечает Рей, всматриваясь в его раскрасневшееся от ярости лицо. — Убей прошлое, если придётся, — она возвращает ему его же совет.  
  
Бен рычит и замахивается, рассекая воздух между ними. Рей закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Она чувствует боль — и не только свою — но это не та боль, которую она ждала испытать.  
  
Красный клинок и гарда исчезают в рукояти. Рей кажется, что время замедляется и всё, что она слышит — это биение собственного сердца.  
  
Вдруг, словно полностью обессилев, Бен опускается на колени и, обеими руками обвивая её талию, прижимается лбом к её животу. Он не двигается, не пытается причинить ей боль — просто тяжело дышит ртом и прижимает её к себе ещё сильнее.  
  
Её меч всё ещё активирован. И голос, который она слышала в лесу на Старкиллере, снова эхом звучит в голове. Он хочет смерти Кайло Рена. Слабого. Павшего. Но Рей закрывается от этого голоса.  
  
— Сделай это и бежим отсюда! — до неё доносится другой голос, жёсткий и отчаянный.  
  
_Он не понимает, что произошло. И никогда не поймёт._  
  
Рей смотрит на выживших пилотов и одними губами произносит: «Уходите».  
  
— Нет!  
  
Держась за раненную руку, Дэмерон упрямо шагает вперёд, но тут же резко останавливается, встретившись с ней взглядом. Пава и Зифф пытаются схватить его и насильно увести с линии огня. Он слишком силён и упрям, чтобы так просто сбежать, оставив её здесь, с этим монстром.  
  
Так и есть. Он монстр. Но даже он небезнадёжен.  
  
Всё, что она может сейчас сделать, это дать им шанс выбраться отсюда живыми. Она протягивает руку и обломки разбитых истребителей стеной заграждают пилотов от выстрелов.  
  
Рей кладёт руку на голову Кайло и закрывает глаза. Она больше не может и не хочет видеть По, но его взгляд она запомнит до конца своих дней. Если она уйдёт с ним, то эта война никогда не закончится. Верховным лидером станет Хакс или ещё какой-нибудь следующий в очереди тиран. И всё вспыхнет вновь.  
  
_Уходи. Не заставляй меня больше выбирать._  
  
Ей приходится вырвать кусок своего сердца, чтобы заполучить этот маленький шанс.  
  
Рей опускается на колени рядом с Беном и обнимает его из всех оставшихся сил, пряча лицо в его волосах. Не смотреть. Только не смотреть, как они уходят.  
  
Она слышит грохот обломков и чувствует порыв горячего воздуха от двигателей Сокола Тысячелетия. Их больше нет. Рей и По больше нет.  
  
Будто почувствовав её боль сквозь Силу, Бен обхватывает руками её заплаканное лицо и прижимается сухими губами к её губам. Так странно чувствовать его по-настоящему, видеть наяву, знать, что он никуда не исчезнет. Но какова цена?  
  
— Ты понимаешь, на что идёшь? — спрашивает он то ли со угрозой, то ли со страхом.  
  
— Прости, что я так долго, — Рей пытается улыбнуться, но не может.  



End file.
